Yesteryear Memories
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: "Hé, Haruya... Je peux te poser une question ?" Le roux quitta l'écran des yeux pour poser son regard doré sur l'adolescent. "Hm ?" "Comment... vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble, Fuusuke et toi ?" .::. One-shot fait en l'occasion du 11/10 !


« Hé, Haruya... Je peux te poser une question ? »

Le roux quitta l'écran des yeux pour poser son regard doré sur l'adolescent.

« Hm ? »

- Comment... vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble, Fuusuke et toi ? »

* * *

**Regardez voir la date ! 11/10 ! :D Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis à l'heure 8D ... Oui, j'entends par là que c'est encore un jour valable pour du Gazel/Burn xD (en fait, ils ont trois dates ce mois-ci : 9/10 pour Chaos, 10/10 pour Diamond Dust et Prominence et 11/10 pour Fire Dragon) et ici, ils sont "humains" donc ça colle :3 Sinon, pour les news, bah disons que j'ai commencé plein de trucs, que j'ai un peu continué J'atteindrai les Cieux... Et que j'ai deux concours d'écriture auxquels je peux participer au lycée \o/ Un en français, un en anglais. Bref.**

**Ce one-shot est dédicacé à toutes mes revieweuses et principalement _Tenkuu Otoshi_ (merci pour toutes tes reviews ;w; Je suis dég' de jamais pouvoir te répondre) et _Lunalyne _puisqu'elles l'avaient demandé xD**

**Bref. Voici un Gazel/Burn, plus fluffy qu'autre chose, qui se déroule dans l'époque de IE Go car j'avais besoin de Kariya /sbaf/ C'est principalement des flashbacks, qui n'ont pas d'ordre chronologique particulier. Il y aura peut-être un bonus à ce one-shot, reste à voir ce que j'arrive à faire .w.**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Yesteryear__ Memories_

C'était un jour calme au Sun Garden. Enfin, presque calme. Les anciens de l'orphelinat, les « vieux » comme certains les appelaient désormais, étaient venus rendre une petite visite aux enfants.

Évidemment, comme à chacune de leur visite, c'était l'effervescence parmi ceux-ci. La plupart des enfants avaient leur « préféré », vers qui ils fonçaient dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, d'autres ne savaient pas où donner de la tête, entourés par tout ceux qu'ils appréciaient.

Kariya restait plutôt dans son coin, trouvant toute cette agitation stupide – après tout, s'ils venaient ce jour-là, ils resteraient un moment puisque certains d'entre eux vivaient assez loin. Les seuls qui l'intéressaient vraiment étaient Suzuno et Nagumo, ces deux-là étant toujours d'attaque pour lui conter les moindres secrets d'Hiroto et Midorikawa. De plus, il s'identifiait beaucoup plus facilement à eux, ayant tous les deux le même genre de caractère que lui – bien que Fuusuke persistait à dire que seul Haruya ressemblait au bleuté. Hiroto était trop honnête, trop gentil et « naïf » au goût de Masaki.

Il attendait donc que les autres se calment et qu'il puisse aller voir les deux adultes. Il avait besoin de leur parler, ce jour-là plus que les autres. Bien sûr, il ne demanderait pas directement ce dont il avait besoin – si le roux découvrait la raison de sa question, il se moquerait de lui pendant des mois, voir des années – et poserait une question proche de cela, tout en faisant en sorte que l'autre ne se doute de rien.

Le soir venu, la majorité des enfants était allée se coucher après le repas. Certains des adultes y étaient allés avec eux, à la base pour les coucher, mais avaient fini par s'endormir avec eux. Kariya était l'un des rares à rester éveillé, mais les trois autres enfants préféraient jouer dans leur coin. Il restait six des adultes, tous dans le salon, en train de discuter. Hitomiko, qui était heureuse de pouvoir voir à nouveau ses « petits frères et soeurs » écoutait attentivement ce que racontait Kurione. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno et Nagumo discutaient de leur côté, se disputant plus qu'autre chose tout de même.

« Comment vont les tourtereaux alors ? Toujours en train de roucouler ? se moqua l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

- Au moins nous partageons le même nid, nous, répondit Hiroto avec un sourire qui fit rager l'autre roux.

- Vous partagez peut-être le même nid, mais je suis sûr que votre lit vous sert moins que votre bureau. »

Ryuuji rougit presqu'instantanément à la remarque du froid capitaine. Il avait dit cela sans changer de ton, mais il était malgré tout aisé de comprendre l'allusion. Hiroto détourna le regard avec une grimace alors qu'Haruya éclata de rire. Si aucun des deux ne niait le fait, cela voulait simplement dire que c'était la vérité.

Kariya se demanda s'ils étaient au courant qu'ils restaient encore des enfants éveillés. Il douta un instant de la véracité que pourrait avoir la réponse du couple. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il puisse leur parler.

Le destin sembla entendre sa demande car Hiroto et Ryuuji décidèrent d'aller se coucher eux aussi, partant le rouge aux joues suite aux remarques osées du roux aux yeux dorés. Hitomiko et Kurione ne tardèrent pas à y aller aussi, laissant seul le couple. Masaki nota également que ses deux « compères » étaient partis et s'en réjouit. Il pourrait être tranquille avec les deux adultes. Il se glissa dans le salon doucement, souhaitant tout de même apprendre peut-être quelques petits secrets des deux amants.

« Ça fait toujours aussi bizarre de se retrouver ici, quand on sait qu'on y a vécu pas mal de temps... Le pire, c'est que rien a changé, non ?

- C'est vrai. Les meubles sont toujours les mêmes, aux mêmes endroits... Il y a dix ans, on se tenait déjà sur ce canapé.

- Tu veux dire qu'on _ruinait_ déjà ce canapé, plutôt. Je me souviens du savon que nous a passé Hitomiko quand elle nous a surpris ! Bon, d'accord on l'avait mérité, mais c'était pas une raison pour nous forcer à devenir les esclaves de tous les autres !

- Cette punition aura au moins eu le mérite de t'apprendre à faire à manger.

- Ouais, c'est sûr qu'on peut pas en dire autant pour toi, monsieur même-les-pâtes-sont-trop-compliquées-à-faire-pour-moi ! »

Suzuno donna un coup au roux. Kariya ne se demanda même pas ce à quoi ils avaient fait référence, préférant se dire que le sofa était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain. Il songea en revanche que leur sujet de conversation lui permettrait d'engager la conversation qu'il voulait. Il avança un peu plus dans le salon, faisant ce qu'il put pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas arriver.

« Toujours est-il que c'est Gran et Reize qui sont allés le plus loin dans leurs activités sur ce canapé ! J'ai encore la rage de savoir que eux ne se sont pas fait prendre. Je suis sûr pourtant qu'Hitomiko les a entendus ! Reize est tout ce qu'il y a de moins discret !

- Si ça peut te consoler, on était quand même « le meilleur couple du Sun Garden », je te rappelle.

- On participait même pas à leur stupide concours, c'est ça le plus satisfaisant dans le titre ! rit Haruya.

- Un concours ? »

Masaki avait trouvé cela si stupide qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir son scepticisme. Le couple regarda par dessus l'arrière du canapé rouge sur lequel ils se tenaient. Ils fixèrent le garçon un moment sans rien dire puis un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

« Ah bah te voilà toi ! On se demandait si t'étais toujours en vie ! On t'a pas vu de l'après-midi.

- Les autres monopolisaient tout le monde. Mais bon, continua le bleuté, c'est quoi cette histoire de concours de couples ?

- Ah, c'est une loooongue histoire ! Complètement débile en plus. »

* * *

_ C'était un jour comme les autres au Sun Garden, les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient tous réunis dans le grand jardin, soit à jouer au foot, soit en discuter. Il faisait beau et la chaleur n'était ni trop étouffante, ni trop peu présente. Alors que les équipes de Diamond Dust et Prominence jouaient, les joueurs des trois autres équipes – Gemini Storm, Epsilon et Gaia – s'étaient rassemblés en un grand cercle._

_« Moi je dis, on devrait organiser un concours pour élire le meilleur couple ! s'exclama Fumiko, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Pourquoi ferait-on ça ? » lui demanda Reina, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel concours._

_ La défenseur aux cheveux roses étreignit la jeune fille._

_« Pour s'amuser voyons ! Il n'y a pas non plus énormément de couples mais ça peut être drôle de les voir dans une sorte de compétition ! Et puis... souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la milieu de terrain, on a nos chances nous aussi, non ? »_

_ Le commentaire fit rougir celle-ci qui n'opposa pas plus d'objection au projet de sa petite amie. Celle-ci demanda aux couples déjà présents dans leur cercle s'ils voulaient bien se prêter au jeu. Hiroto accepta sans laisser le choix à Midorikawa – qui rougit plus encore que Reina ne l'avait fait. Fuuko et Satoshi furent entraînés plus ou moins volontairement, Fumiko participait évidemment au plus grand désarroi de Reina, que l'idée de ce concours ennuyait déjà de par sa seule mention et Segata et Maki se virent aussi forcés d'y participer. Les yeux lilas de Fumiko se posèrent sur Osamu qui ne réagit même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de calmer Kui qui s'enthousiasmait peut-être un peu trop pour un concours de ce genre. Elle regarda ensuite Hiroto et tous deux semblèrent se comprendre puisqu'ils acquiescèrent presque au même instant. Saginuma participerait avec Hitomiko sans même que les deux concernés ne le sachent, mais « pas besoin de presser Osa' plus qu'il ne faut, il se jettera à l'eau quand il le sentira ! », si l'on en croyait les dires de la jeune fille._

_ Les joueurs de Prominence et Diamond Dust arrivèrent peu après et Fumiko ne rata pas cette occasion de rajouter des couples dans la compétition. C'est ainsi que Natsuhiko et Kurione, Atsuishi et Clara furent eux aussi traînés là-dedans._

_ Alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers le dernier couple de l'orphelinat, Kii remarqua que le couple en question était tout simplement en train de s'éloigner, chacun de leur côté et ne semblait pas près de venir dans le cercle. Hiroto leur demanda, haussant la voix pour qu'ils l'entendent tout deux, s'ils souhaitaient participer. La réponse fut donnée de concert par les deux opposés._

_« Pas question de participer à ce concours idiot ! »_

* * *

« J'aurais plutôt parié que vous auriez sauté au cou d'Hiroto, c'est fou, ricana Kariya.

- L'envie ne manquait pas, crois-moi. Mais le faire nous aurait forcés à participer.

- Pourquoi vous vouliez pas d'ailleurs ? A part que c'était stupide ?

- Il n'était pas question qu'on essaye de paraître le meilleur couple possible, nous nous disputions tout le temps, mais c'était ça, notre relation. Changer cela pour un concours idiot n'aurait sûrement pas arrangé quoique ce soit et nous aurait plus certainement menés à une autre séparation qu'autre chose.

- Oui, bref, je peux continuer oui ? s'impatienta le roux, narrateur de l'histoire.

- Vas-y, continue. » acquiesça Fuusuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_La durée du concours fut déterminée à un mois. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles à respecter pour les couples et la seule chose à faire était plutôt pour les autres. Ils devaient juste observer et juger au fur et à mesure quel couple était le plus harmonieux, le plus mignon, le plus en phase : le meilleur des couples, en somme._

_ La première semaine du concours, les couples avaient changé, la plupart sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leur façon d'agir. Savoir que les autres les observeraient, plus juste par curiosité ou envie leur mettait la pression. On remarqua aussi que les deux capitaines de Chaos ne s'étaient pas parlés durant toute la semaine, amenant une réponse probable à la question du « pourquoi avaient-ils refusé » que beaucoup se posaient. Ils déduisirent juste que les deux opposés s'étaient disputés._

_ La deuxième semaine amena les premiers désaccords entre couples. L'une ou l'autre partie trouvait que ce concours avait déjà assez duré et criait à l'autre que c'était de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient embarqués là-dedans. L'exemple le plus parlant était tout de même celui de Segata et Maki. La jeune fille, qu'on savait dans sa bulle, s'était tellement énervée qu'elle avait fini par utiliser la première personne pour parler d'elle, ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Reina jugea préférable de les écarter du concours. Celui-ci ne devait pas amener l'animosité dans l'orphelinat ; détruire les relations que tous avaient pour une histoire pareille était idiot, encore plus que l'idée même de cette compétition._

_ Les choses se calmèrent durant la troisième – et donc avant-dernière – semaine. Certains oublièrent même le concours, couples comme spectateurs. Netsuha et Kurione, notamment, semblaient se moquer totalement du concours. On remarqua aussi durant cette semaine que le couple « chaotique », comme on appelait les deux capitaines de Chaos, avait tout simplement disparu. On ne voyait que très rarement les deux garçons, et il sembla même à certains que seul Fuusuke réapparaissait de temps à autres. Mais personne ne se posa de question._

_ Hitomiko découvrit le concours pendant la troisième semaine, mettant celui-ci en péril quand elle découvrit qu'elle en faisait parti à son insu. Fumiko parvint à la convaincre de laisser le jeu continuer, ce qu'elle accepta à condition qu'Osamu et elle ne soient plus comptés comme participants._

* * *

_« Attention attention ! »_

_ La fin de la quatrième semaine avait annoncé la fin du concours. Les enfants s'étaient à nouveau réunis dans le jardin, y compris le couple « chaotique ». Les deux garçons voulaient rire à voir qui avait gagné. Hitomiko avait été choisie comme juge, étant la plus impartiale de tous. Ils firent un vote à main levée et les vainqueurs furent désignés._

_« Après deux tours de votes pour départager les couples, les deux vainqueurs sont Hiroto et Ryuuji. »_

_ Hiroto sourit et prit la main de son petit-ami qui rougissait mais souriait aussi, content de cette victoire. Fumiko de son côté faisait la moue, ayant du mal à accepter la défaite, tandis que Reina leva les yeux au ciel, pas plus touchée que ça par les résultats._

_« _Théoriquement_, ils sont les vainqueurs, oui. »_

_ Le brouhaha qui avait commencé à féliciter le roux et le vert s'arrêta brutalement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'Hitomiko entendait par là. De leur côté, Haruya avait éclaté de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'Hiroto et Fuusuke ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de s'installer sur son visage. Ils se calmèrent pourtant très vite._

_« Je déclare, par mon pouvoir de juge, Fuusuke et Haruya les _vrais_ vainqueurs de ce concours. »_

_ Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, abasourdis par l'annonce faite et surtout, confus. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas voulu participer, alors pourquoi les déclarait-elle vainqueurs ?_

_« Pendant que vous étiez à vos petits jeux, ces deux-là se sont comportés bien mieux que vous. Déjà, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir si oui ou non ils participeraient. Ensuite, ils se sont occupés de toutes les corvées que vous aviez laissé tomber pour votre jeu. Merci, d'ailleurs, les garçons. Et pour finir, Haruya a été malade pendant les deux dernières semaines et pas un seul d'entre vous n'a été le voir. Fuusuke s'est occupé de lui comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel petit-ami. Alors je pense qu'ils méritent plus largement le titre de meilleur couple du Sun Garden qu'Hiroto et Ryuuji, surtout si l'on considère le fait que contrairement à ces deux-là, ils ont surmonté une grave séparation. Le concours, à mes yeux, n'aurait pas dû valoir que sur ce simple mois – bien qu'ils auraient gagné tout de même – mais sur tout ce qui s'est passé pour chacun depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Si vous voulez contester mon choix, faîtes-le, mais se seront toujours eux les vrais vainqueurs. »_

* * *

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Kariya, ahuri.

- Ouais, pour le coup, j'ai presque cru qu'elle nous préférait à Hiroto ! Mais bon, rit le roux.

- Et... C'est quoi cette histoire de séparation ? Vous avez pas toujours été ensemble depuis le début ? »

Masaki s'éloignait de son sujet principal mais tout cela attisait sa curiosité. Il pensait que depuis que le couple se connaissait, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, en tant qu'amis ou qu'amants. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il voulait leur parler à eux. Il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient le couple le plus idéal. Hitomiko semblait avoir pensé cela aussi d'ailleurs.

Les regards glacé et doré se voilèrent. Cette période de leur couple – qu'ils n'avaient plus été à ce moment là – les rongeait toujours. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux. Même si tout s'était arrangé plutôt facilement au bout du compte, ça n'empêchait pas que cela avait été quelque chose de plutôt violent.

« Masaki... Hiroto t'as raconté n'est-ce pas, pour l'Aliea Academy ?

- Euh... Ouais, ouais je me souviens. Avec Epsilon, Gemini Storm, Genesis et... Chaos, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais les deux dernières équipes n'existaient pas à la base, expliqua Fuusuke.

- Ah ?

- Oui... Au départ, il y avait cinq équipes. Gemini Storm et Epsilon, les plus faibles, et les trois équipes de rang suprême. Gaia, Diamond Dust et Prominence. Seulement... »

* * *

_« L'équipe élue Genesis est Gaia. Il n'y aura pas de réclamations possibles. »_

_ Les capitaines de Prominence et Diamond Dust regardèrent leur Père, ahuris. Venait-il vraiment de choisir _Gaia_ pour être **Genesis**, alors que leur équipe à chacun valait celle-ci ? Quelle plaisanterie ! Gaia jouait sans aucune cohésion dans leur équipe. Prominence et Diamond Dust comptaient sur le jeu d'équipe tout autant que leurs forces individuelles. C'était ce qui faisait une vraie équipe. Gaia n'était qu'un regroupement de joueurs plus ou moins forts qui avaient été surentraînés alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais touché un ballon auparavant._

_« Il semblerait que je sois à nouveau le meilleur, Gazel, Burn. Tâchez de ne pas vous laisser abattre pour si peu, cela serait dommage de devoir remplacer des joueurs tels que vous... »_

_ S'il n'avait pas eu peur des représailles, le capitaine de Prominence aurait craché au visage de l'autre garçon. Cet air supérieur, ce sourire en apparence innocent, juste pour les narguer d'autant plus... C'était inacceptable !_

_ Le rouquin se tourna vers son camarade lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'eux deux dans la salle. Il le regardait avec un air sauvage, comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter au cou pour l'égorger. Gazel paraissait en extérieur totalement indifférent à tout cela, mais son regard habituellement glacé brûlait d'une rage sans précédent._

_« **Prominence/Diamond Dust obtiendra le titre de Genesis ! **»_

_ Leur voix résonnèrent dans la salle, scellant pour de bon cette bataille. Dans une situation pareille, l'affection n'avait pas sa place et ce fut sans surprise que le lendemain, toutes les équipes furent au courant de la rupture du couple._

* * *

« Vous avez rompu pour un _titre_ ? »

Kariya regarda le couple avec un air interloqué. Comment pouvait-on rompre pour une simple histoire de titre d'équipe ?

« A l'époque, ce titre signifiait beaucoup, et pas que pour nous.

- Avec le titre de Genesis, on pouvait se permettre de dire que notre Père nous préférait aux autres. On pouvait aussi dire qu'on était les plus forts. Mais Gaia était tout sauf forte ! Nos équipes jouaient au foot depuis des années, tandis qu'eux n'avaient jamais voulu jouer avec nous. Ils ne connaissaient même pas les règles, une semaine avant qu'on nous parle du projet Aliea ! s'énerva Haruya.

- Le projet Aliea ?

- Je vois. Hiroto ne t'a pas tout dit à propos de cette époque... »

Fuusuke entreprit d'expliquer au jeune garçon toute l'histoire, sans rentrer dans les détails trop compliqués. Masaki tenta d'enregistrer toutes les informations.

« Ouais... Je crois que j'ai compris... Et pour Chaos ?

- Chaos était notre tentative pour écraser Gran... »

* * *

_ Les capitaines de Prominence et Diamond Dust étaient réunis dans la grande salle qui avait été témoin de leur séparation. Gaia nommée Genesis, Gemini Storm et Epsilon ayant été vaincues... Diamond Dust ayant obtenu un misérable match nul... Seul restait en lice Prominence. C'était la dernière équipe qui pouvait prouver sa valeur et tenter de défaire Gaia. Mais Burn savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire seul. Raimon devenait plus fort au fil des matchs, et l'égalité des scores durant le jeu contre Diamond Dust prouvait que leur niveau évoluait très vite. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire._

_« Hé dis-moi, ça ne te dirait pas de ruer un peu dans les brancards ? »_

_ La proposition avait été faite le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il savait qu'il était impossible que l'autre refuse._

_« Quoi ? Tu me proposes une alliance ? »_

_ Les yeux fermés, le ton calme, le capitaine des Diamond Dust ne semblait même pas avoir en tête de refuser._

_« Ne sois pas si crédule. Nous avons tous les deux de bonnes raisons de donner une leçon à Gran. Qu'il sache une bonne fois pour toutes qui sont ses supérieurs. »_

_ Burn ne demandait donc pas qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau. Il ne souhaitait que se venger du capitaine de Gaia. Mais cela lui allait. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu de réconciliation de si tôt._

_« Intéressant. Je suis d'accord, je marche avec toi. »_

_ Le roux sourit._

_« Alors très bien. Nous battrons Gran et nous lui reprendrons le titre de Genesis._

_- Et de cette manière, nous montreront à _cette personne_ quelles sont les équipes qui sont réellement _digne_ du projet Genesis. »_

_ Tout était pour le titre et pour prouver à Gran qu'il était loin d'être à leur niveau. Tout était pour montrer à _cette personne _qu'ils valaient bien mieux que Gaia._

_« **En cet instant commence le projet Neo-Genesis ! **»_

* * *

« Neo-Genesis ? Je croyais que c'était Chaos ?

- Le nom du projet est pas forcément le nom de l'équipe hein... râla Haruya.

- C'est stupide de donner un nom à un projet pour oublier ce nom après, insista Masaki.

- Continue à m'embêter et je t'envoie au lit toi. »

Kariya fit la moue mais se tut. Il avait appris tout un tas de choses mais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Le couple, pensant que le garçon avait fini et allait sûrement rester un peu avant de monter tout de même, reprit d'autres activités chacun de leur côté. Haruya alluma la console que lui avait acheté son compagnon à son dernier anniversaire tandis que celui-ci se leva. Il leur dit qu'il allait se coucher et monta directement vers la chambre prêtée aux anciens de l'orphelinat.

Nagumo et Kariya ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, l'un occupé par sa partie, l'autre réfléchissant. Le bleuté ne voyait plus comment poser sa question sans que l'adulte devine ce qu'il voulait cacher. Mais s'il ne posait pas vite sa question, il n'aurait pas la réponse. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Hé, Haruya... Je peux te poser une question ? »

Le roux quitta l'écran des yeux pour poser son regard doré sur l'adolescent.

« Hm ?

- Comment... vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble, Fuusuke et toi ? »

L'adulte le regarda, un peu surpris. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à vraiment s'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Il y avait donc une raison à ce qu'il demande ça. Le roux pourrait très bien jouer et demander tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de cacher, mais il jugea que si Masaki prenait la peine de tenter de le cacher, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment une réponse. Le taquiner ne l'aiderait sans doute pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir précisément ? Parce que je peux te raconter tout depuis le début mais on sera partis pour la nuit !

- Bah... Déjà comment t'as réalisé que c'était pas juste de l'amitié... Parce que je pense pas que dès que tu l'as vu, tu t'es dit « Aller, j'vais en faire mon petit copain et la vie sera belle ! ».

- Comment je l'ai réalisé... Tu me fais chercher loin là. M'enfin. »

* * *

_ Un bruit strident se fit entendre dans la chambre commune d'Haruya et Fuusuke. Les deux garçons se réveillèrent, l'un en sursaut, l'autre plus doucement. Le roux regarda dans tous les sens, en alerte, prêt à bondir – non pas sur ce qui pouvait peut-être les attaquer mais plutôt vers la porte. Fuusuke se redressa et constata cela. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré tous les beaux airs que pouvait se donner son ami, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant à propos de tout, surtout la nuit._

_ Le bruit strident revint faisant à nouveau sursauter Nagumo. Fuusuke eut un sourire narquois. Un rien semblait effrayer son compagnon de chambre. C'en était presque lassant de le voir comme ça. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était à l'orphelinat. Enfin, à celui-ci. Il semblerait qu'il ait dû changé d'orphelinat après onze années passées dans un autre. Les enfants du Sun Garden n'avaient pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. L'autre établissement n'était pas fermé, pas délabré, alors il n'y avait aucun raison apparente à ce changement d'endroit. Suzuno avait déjà essayé de lui faire expliquer cela mais le roux gardait le silence obstinément._

_ Le bruit continua un moment, avant de s'arrêter puis de reprendre. Cela se passa plusieurs fois, durant lesquelles Haruya paniqua comme jamais. Il regardait encore dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement la source du bruit. Mais pas moyen de la trouver._

_« C'est sans doute la chaudière qui a encore du mal. Arrête de stresser pour si peu, tu es ridicule. »_

_ La remarque, taquine plus que méchante, fut tout de même mal prise. Nagumo, intérieurement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que de la chaudière, tourna la tête hâtivement comme pour montrer qu'il boudait. Fatigué, il décida après un moment de se recoucher, tournant le dos à l'autre. Il fixa le mur un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Il entendit Fuusuke se recoucher à son tour. Les bruits continuaient mais il s'y fit rapidement, maintenant que la source était identifiée. Mais quelle idée d'avoir une chaudière si bruyante ! Ils étaient tout de même au deuxième éta–_

_« Suzuno. »_

_ Celui-ci grogna._

_« Comment on peut entendre la chaudière, alors qu'elle est à la cave ? »_

_ Un silence lui répondit. Puis Fuusuke se releva prestement et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Haruya s'assit dans son lit, tenant de cacher des larmes qui venaient à ses yeux contre son gré, et l'observa. Le garçon aux yeux glacés sortit une lampe de poche et un dictionnaire de son armoire._

_« Viens » ordonna-t-il au roux qui se dépêcha de le suivre bien qu'avec beaucoup de réticence – mais quitte à avoir peur, autant avoir quelqu'un près de lui._

_ Ils sortirent prudemment de leur chambre. Haruya s'accrochait fermement au haut de pyjama de Fuusuke. Celui-ci trouvait cela exagéré mais n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Les autres enfants semblaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Pourtant le bruit était vraiment fort et aurait pu réveiller un mort – ou, comme il proposa pour effrayer son ami, « un cimetière s'est peut-être réveillé et vient nous attaquer ». Évidemment, il récolta juste une poigne plus forte sur son t-shirt._

_ Il tenta d'identifier l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Mais bien sûr, celui-ci s'arrêta à ce moment-là._

_« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Si on est sortis, c'est parce qu'on savait pas, idiot. »_

_ Haruya grogna mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le t-shirt de Suzuno. Tout ça lui rappelait trop l'autre orphelinat. Et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser. Suzuno nota qu'il se tendit perspectivement._

_« Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, alors tu peux lâcher mon t-shirt, tu sais._

_- Mmh. »_

_ Fuusuke soupira en sentant l'autre serrer d'autant plus le poing. Tout cela était ridicule. En plus, il était certain que ça n'était rien de méchant. Le Sun Garden ne s'était jamais trouvé être le domicile de bêtes féroces, alors pourquoi y en aurait-il tout à coup ?_

_ Le bruit recommença, permettant au garçon le plus téméraire d'en trouver la direction. Il la suivit, entraînant donc le roux avec lui et ils arrivèrent près de la chambre de Seijirou Kira, propriétaire de l'orphelinat et par extension, leur « père ». Le bruit s'arrêta mais Fuusuke était sûr que cela venait de la chambre du vieil homme._

_« Ça n'est que Père. Tu as vraiment peur d'un rien._

_- Tu as eu peur toi aussi ! répliqua le roux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour faire un bruit pareil hein ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il doit sûrement travailler sur un nouveau projet. Il est sérieux lui au moins, pas comme certains. »_

_ Le reproche était clair mais Haruya ne s'en formalisa pas – il était un habitué de la paresse quand il s'agissait de ses devoirs. Suzuno repartit vers leur chambre, le mystère du bruit résolu. Haruya le suivit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas rester seul dans le noir du couloir._

_ De retour dans leur chambre, les garçons se recouchèrent. Haruya fixa le plafond un moment tandis que Fuusuke ne se priva pas de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir. Du moins, il espérait pouvoir se rendormir, mais c'était sans compter sur le roux qui avait apparemment décidé qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire._

_« Dis, Suzuno ? »_

_ Celui-ci soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de partager sa chambre avec cet idiot ?_

_« Hm ?_

_- ... Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? »_

_ Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question. Pourquoi il restait avec lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ? Peut-être parce que de toutes façons l'autre le collait ? Ou peut-être parce que ses journées seraient moins intéressantes sans lui. Depuis que le roux était arrivé, il s'était amusé plus qu'en plusieurs années ici. S'il restait avec lui, au début c'était bien par contrainte. Mais maintenant c'était par volonté. Et parce qu'il sentait que l'autre avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir._

_« ... Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Le plus important, c'est que je sois là, non ? »_

_ Le roux rougit et tourna la tête sur le côté. Mais il sourit. C'était vrai, tant que Fuusuke était là, tout allait bien. Il était celui qui l'aidait le plus, que ce soit pour s'intégrer comme pour le reste, il le supportait à longueur de journée mais restait avec lui. Le roux lui était redevable. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses. Fuusuke était son premier véritable ami et, il espérait que la réciproque soit vraie, son meilleur ami._

_« Viens. »_

_ Le roux tourna la tête vers l'autre. Suzuno soulevait sa couette et lui fit un signe de la tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Haruya le regarda sans comprendre._

_« J'ai dit viens, alors dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis. »_

_ Le garçon sourit avant de venir dans le lit de l'autre. Il se cala comme il faut sous les couvertures et apprécia la chaleur de l'autre et étrangement, il s'endormit presque immédiatement. La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant que ses songes ne commencent fut le bras de Fuusuke se plaçant autour de lui._

* * *

« En quoi ça explique ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Ouais bon, j'avoue que c'est pas très explicite. Mais c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à me demander si y avait pas autre chose, parce que rougir parce qu'il me dit qu'il est là, c'était franchement ridicule.

- T'as pas besoin de ça pour l'être aussi, hein.

- Je suis toujours moins ridicule que toi qui essayes, de manière détournée d'obtenir des conseils amoureux. »

Kariya rougit violemment. Le roux avait donc percé sa technique ?

« D'ailleurs dis-moi, avec qui tu veux tester mes techniques de drague hein ?

- J'en veux pas de tes techniques, ça marche que pour les glaçons ambulants, rétorqua l'adolescent, rougissant d'autant plus.

- Alleeeeez, dis ! insista l'adulte. Ou alors je vais devoir deviner. Je dois ? Bon okay, ça me va ! Kirino ?

- Eeeeeeeh ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Kirino est nul comme tout !

- Kageyama alors ? Ça te ressemblerait bien de préférer le petit insouciant !

- Pas moyen, trop crédule, c'est même pas marrant.

- Alors... ton capitaine, là, Shindou, je crois ! J'ai raison ? Hein, dis, j'ai raison ?

- ... Même pas !

- Haha ! Je savais que je finirai par trouver ! Laisse-moi t'aider à séduire ce cher capitaine alors !

- Naaaaan, tu vas tout faire foirer !

- Je suis sûr que non ! Alors, déjà, on va prévoir un plan pour... »

Caché derrière le mur du couloir, Suzuno sourit. Il était descendu pour voir ce que faisait son amant mais ne s'attendait pas à le voir raconter cet épisode de leur vie. Mais la partie « conseils presqu'avisés pour séduire le capitaine » était amplement prévisible et il s'y attendait depuis la première question de Masaki.

Son amant ne changerait pas, ça s'était certain.


End file.
